Tears and Comfort
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Alec was attack by someone or something, now injuried he hides in his room. With his sister gone on a mission, he's comfort by some else or more like two people. Warnings: in my story Alec is the age he is in the book, he's 11/12 years old. He is six months away from being an immortal child.


EgyptAdbydos: It's a short story that came into my mind while Role Playing with my friend. I hope you guys like it.

I own nothing but the idea.

Also in my stories vampires can cry, their tears are just their venom.

* * *

Felix and Demetri were talking as they make their way down one of the many hallways in the Volturi castle, when they heard sobbing. Demetri paused which caused Felix to pause looking at him with a questioning look.

"I wonder who's..." Demetri began to say but was cut off by Felix.

"Who cares." Felix said.

Demetri threw him a glare and fallowed the sound of sobbing. Felix sighed and fallowed his friend, he wasn't happy about finding out who's crying...mainly because he didn't know how to comfort somebody. Plus with his reputation, he didn't do things like that unless it was...his adopted little brother, Alec.

Felix hated to admit it but he had a soft spot for the little midget, he was just...to innocent for his own good, no matter how many brutal missions or who many people, he's killed. He was in a way pure, like any child and it made Felix want to protect that pureness he has seen in Alec. It's what made him warm up to him and start loving him like a little brother, he never believed in love or wanted anything to do with it, thinking it would make him weak and here he is, having a soft spot for Alec and even considering him his weakness.

Felix fallowed Demetri with "I don't really care" look on his face until Demetri turn right into the hallway leading to Alec's room. Felix felt dread spread through his body and took a sharp deep breath even though he didn't need it. Did something happen to him? Did something go wrong? So many question went through Felix's mind making him feel dizzy if that was possible.

Demetri looked over at Felix and saw his change in attitude when he took that turn, before looking ahead again. He knew how he felt, he also came to love Alec as a little brother, but he also came to love Jane as a little sister. Demetri clench his hands wondering what could possibly be happening that caused Alec to cry?

Both Demetri and Felix looked at one another as they reached Alec's room and from the sounds, the crying was coming from Alec. Felix sighed and knocked as he opened the door.

"Little brother?" Felix called out as he pass though the door with Demetri at his heels.

They looked inside the dark room, which was no problem with their vision, in the room there was a desk with papers, color pencils, crayons and other art supplies. A dresser which held clothes, a toy chest that both Felix and Demetri knew was filled with stuff animals that he has been giving through out the years. They look over where the bed was, it was a king size bed with light blue sheets and a sky blue comforter which had a lump underneath it. Felix and Demetri looked at one another and then at the lump, Demetri shut the door and they both made their way to the bed.

"Little brother?" Felix said softly as he grabbed the comforter and pulled it away.

Alec had his knees to his chest and his head buried in between them as sobs escape his throat and his small figure shook. He heard Felix's voice and he could sense Demetri was there as well but it only made him feel a little better.

"What's wrong, Alec?" Demetri asks as he sits down on the bed.

Felix also sits down and tries to get Alec to look up.

"Hey...little brother, look at me, please?" Felix asked softly, keeping his voice nice and smooth.

Alec looked up at them and they notice his eyes were filled with tears as tears went down his cheeks.

"Big brother...Metri." Alec says in a pain-filled voice as he lets out a sob.

Felix felt like someone had grabbed his heart and decided to squish it as he heard Alec's pain-filled voice and then he felt a rage inside him which he was quick to hide so he wouldn't scare Alec. Demetri closed his eyes then open them and looked at Alec gently, he too felt the need to kill who ever was responsible for this.

Felix gently shifted on the bed and grabbed Alec underneath his arms and brought him to his lap. Alec felt when Felix picked him up and let him put him in his lap. Alec though made the mistake of moving his injured arm and gave a small cry of pain which send him into another round of tears as he sobbed from the pain.

Demetri stood up quickly and went over to Felix and Alec, before gently taking the arm Alec was trying to keep close to his body. Alec squirmed in Felix's lap when Demetri grabbed his left arm and gave a whimper in pain as tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Metri...that...hurts." Alec sob out as Felix held him still for Demetri.

Demetri pulled up his t-shirt's long sleeve and winced as he saw the deep wound on Alec's forearm, it was a deep gash that seem to have gone straight into the bone. Felix looked down at the wound then at Alec who was sobbing in pain, Felix looked over at Demetri who was pulling down the sleeve and meet Felix's eyes with the same anger that he was feeling. Who ever did this was going to pay.

Felix waited for Demetri to let go of Alec's sleeve and then hugged him gently as he rubbed his back.

"It's alright little brother, it's going to be okay...shhh." Felix coo'ed to Alec as he gently rocked him trying to comfort him with his embrace.

Alec gripped Felix's shirt and cried into Felix's chest, Demetri sat down next to Felix and rubbed Alec's back as well. Demetri felt angry no furious that anyone would do this to Alec.


End file.
